Captain Jack Listens to Chameleon Circiut
by Shadowfax lord of horses
Summary: When Captain Jack hears 'The Big Bang Two' by chameleon circuit on Martha's i-pod, he begins to wonder what The Dcotor has been up to since he left, and who are the strange people that appear to be forgetting things? and when did the pandorica open? I may continue it where The Doctor appears and Captain Jack asks some questions.


"Hey Jack check this out, I have a feeling it might interest you." Martha Jones called.

"What, ok." He accepted the ipod and pressed play.

_The Doctor's stuck in the Pandorica,_

What why would he be in the Pandorica, that's just a myth

_Amy might be dead and Rory's a Roman with a gun inside his hand -_

What, who is Amy? and what? A Roman named Rory?

_Seems like things aren't going as planned_

Yeah, you got that right.

_River's in the TARDIS,_

River?

_The TARDIS is on fire,_

What?

_She's feeling the heat,_  
_On repeat she'll require,_  
_Someone she can trust,_

I wonder who that is?

_Someone with a bow tie,_

Who would wear a bowtie?

_But he's been locked up_  
_And left to die._

Who has? The Doctor? Why would HE wear a bow tie?

_Oh my God what will they do_  
_Seems impossible to get through,_

you got that right

_My mind is blown I bet yours is too,_

Yes

_Well I guess this is Doctor Who._

Doctor Who, what the hell?

_Rory's quite distressed and he starts to sob_

ok,

_Ahen the Doctor appears with a mop,_

Right, why would he have a mop

_"Get me out of the Pandorica."_

So he is in the Pandorica

_"But you're not in the Pandorica."_

What?

_"Yes I am, well, yes I was, it's complicated but I won't explain it now because... "_  
_Then he disappeared into a hazy fuzz,_  
_That man I can't explain why he does the things he does._

Too right you can't, neither can I

_Oh my God I don't I don't have a clue_  
_These paradoxes are hard to construe_

Yeah, they are

_My mind is blown I bet yours is too,_

Yep

_Well I guess this is Doctor Who._

_It's the Big Bang Two and I need to review, what on earth just happened before my eyes._  
_Time has gone askew the universe has too_  
_I'll try to explain to you the Big Bang Two,_  
_The Big Bang Two._

Ok, so there is a Big Bang two, that makes sense with the name of the song and all

_The Doctor's got River's vortex manipulator,_

she has one of those as well, I bet he's not happy

_Which he'll use to meet Rory 2000 years later_

2000 years!?

_When they meet Amy after her sleep in the box._

So she's in the Pandorica now? or is that the TARDIS and how come she was asleep for 2000 years?

_They realise the sun is really the exploding TARDIS._

What! The TARDIS is exploding!

_Doctor saves River from the imitating star._

OK

_This woman watches back can't help but point out the obvious._

_Oh my God he's wearing a fez,_  
_Oh my God he's wearing a fez,_  
_Oh my God he's wearing a fez,_  
_Oh my God he's wearing a fez._

Why would the Doctor wear a fez?

_A Dalek pops up out of nowhere_

Oh no!

_Shoots the Doctor kills him quite unfair_

Oh GOD NO!

_He jumps back 12 minutes to the stairs,_

What so he has the vortex manipulator

_He's dead,_  
_And everyone despairs._

So they should

_Little do they know the Doctor lies_

Yes, he does that.

_He's gone stopping the universes demise._

Yeah, he does that as well

_Amy says her last goodbyes,_

What who is she? and why is she saying goodbye?

_Doctor flies up into the skies._

Right

_The universe is back it's true_

YAY

_But the Doctors said his final adieu,_

WHAT!

_Maybe he'll come back if she remembers you._

What, who? Why would he come back if he is remembered.

_It's the Big Bang Two and I need to review What on earth just happened before my eyes._  
_Time has been renewed the universe has too,_  
_But Amy still can't help but cry._

Who is she and why is she crying!?

_Someone's missing, the question's who._

The Doctor I presume

_Then she remembers -_

Thats Good

_Something old_  
_Something new_  
_Something borrowed,_  
_Something blue._

Wait, What? Who's getting married and why wasn't I invited? Well, i dont know them, but it has something to do with the docotor so still,

_And that's the Big Bang Two._  
_I hope it didn't confuse you._

Well you confused me whoever you are, and if this was going on, why didn't Torchwood know?

"Where did you find this?" He asked her.

"I heard it on youtube then i downloaded it using Torchwood's name." Martha replied.

"Ok, Do you know who these people are?" He asked.

"No, you?"

"Nope." He replied.

"Well lets just say the doctor has been getting up to some interesting things whilst we were away."

**Basically Martha downloaded 'The big bang two' by Chameleon Circiut, and showed it to Captain Jack :) I love this song (if you dunno what the hell i am on about, go youtube it)**


End file.
